Madame Mercè Lamond
Guérisseus/Healer (This character was created by Belle) No em pot espantar. Mercè Ariadna Francesca Lamond was born March 2nd in Orléans, France. Her mother and father were still making their way to Paris when she was born, Mercè is a Catalonian witch but she was raised with a classic French 'Muggle' upbringing. History She, at 3 years of age, until she was 6 she was placed in ecole maternelle (PS, MS, and GS). From the age of 6 to 10 she was placed in ecole primaire (CE, CP1, CP2, and CM1). At the age of 10 she attended Beauxbâtons, she is utterly brilliant, with the capacity to be grossly terrifying without having to be obviously aggressive. The saying kill them kindness was invented for people like her. She made her fair share of both friends and enemies in her time. After graduations she even spent a few years teaching at her Alma mater. She taught multiple subjects, Métamorphose, Botanique, Sortilèges, and Défense contre les forces du Mal. Mercè was on a retreat with a group of Professors to London where she met and fell in love with a married man. Dominic Weller, was an Englishmen with a young daughter and wife waiting for him at home. When he laid eyes on Mercè for the first time he practically for got him own first name, at least this is the way it appeared when she introduced herself to him. Dominic has been a Slytherin at Hogwarts, he was not as blown away by Mercè as he lead her to believe but he was infatuated, and that could not be any more true to this day. Dominic and Mercè spent a few passionate weeks together before he returned to his wife and returned home to France. His wife soon found out about his affair and kicked him out. With nowhere to go he returned to his true love hiding away from his disgraceful reputation in the arms of a loving woman. Not before long Mercè and Dominic welcomed their first child, more like children. Twin girls Daliane and Lucienne Lamond. The girls look just like their mother, which is where the twin gene lies. The family could not have been any happier, not of course until they welcomed two more children, another daughter Emmanuelle, and finally a son Lluc. All was well until Dominic's past reared it's head by owl. Antioch Weller, Dominic's estranged father had died. This would have meant nothing to Dominic, his father like his Ex-wife cast him out. Had the old man not been the last person to have a hand in raising his first child, after his ex-wife's untimely death, the owl would have tossed aside. Dominic and Mercè talked at length about how to introduce his daughter to their family. It came down to Dominic's if she should be introduced. Mercè was the one to send JaeLynn Weller an owl courtesy of Beauxbâtons Academie in the hopes of luring her to France. Dominic and Mercè introduced this long lost daughter to her siblings, the Lamond children. The children all spoke very briefly spending one week together, and that was it. JaeLynn has never contacted the family again, and does not acknowledge correspondence. Mercè is the one most hurt by this, she and Lucie tend to speak of JaeLynn she is a part of their family and the do very wish that she saw them in the same way. Dalia and her younger siblings rarely think of her if ever. They think much like their father, she is not a factor. Dalia hates her, Emma does not think about her and Lluc was too young to even remember her. A sad state for a blended family. Mercè has since left teaching in France, and has turned her attention to a new subject, Healing. She is applying for a post running the Infirmary at the International Academy of Magic. |-|Name= Full Name: Mercè Ariadna Francesca Lamond Pronunciation: Mer-SE · Ah-RYAHD-nah Meaning: Wages · Reward Mercè Lamond Mercè Is the Catalan form of Mercedes. It is ultimately from the Latin word merces meaning "wages, reward", which in Vulgar Latin acquired the meaning "favour, pity". Araidna Catalan form of Ariadne. It means "most holy", composed of the Cretan Greek elements αρι (ari) "most" and αδνος (adnos) "holy". Francesca English form of the Late Latin name Franciscus which meant "Frenchman". Lamond It is of Old Norse origin, and the meaning of Lamont is "law man". Lamond is a Scottish clan name. |-|Background= Ethnicity: Catalan Native Language: Catalan/French Languages Spoken: Catalan, French, Spanish, English Accent: French Type of Childhood: Average Earliest Memory: Acquiring items with mare i pare Pet: Affenpinscher (Toy Terrier) ; Jaume Cursinu ; Xavi |-|Facts= Likes: Animals, Pflanzen Dislikes: Trepidition Handedness: Left Clothing Style: Feminine - Dressy Zodiac Sign: Pisces Birthstone: Aquamarine Birth flower: Daffodil Favorite Scent: Goodyera, Valerian, Hawthorn Favorite Drink: Mulberry juice/tea Favorite Sweet: Salted Butter Caramel Lollipops Personality Mercè Lamond is a fairly unique woman. Utterly brilliant, she has the capacity to be grossly terrifying without having to be obviously aggressive. She gives no warning, she will carry a warm, friendly smile and in the blink of an eye leave you in a paralytic state. She can effectively make anyone into a human zombie with the slightest prick of a pin, vitals signs low, almost non existent, unable to move, or speak. Lethal and beautiful all at the same time, those that know her well enough know she is more of a deceptive thorn than a delicate rose. Strengths Communicative, Intelligent, Willing Weaknesses Materialistic, Impolite, Vain Possessions |} Category:Belle Linda Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Category:Witch Category:Born in France Category:Catalan Category:March Birthday Category:Name Begins With "M"